Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Florida: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Ransik. Ransik: Charlie Brown and his friends need our help. Twilight Sparkle: Snoopy, his brothers and sisters, Fifi and Woodstock warned us. We'll need all the help we can get. Advanced Heroes: Yes! Rarity: Ow, My leg! Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Are you okay? Rarity: Yes, My leg is hurt! I need help! Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, Rarity! Matt: Come on, We have to tell Florida and the others to make your leg better! Yuri: We have to get her to safety! The episode begins with Ransik's New Secret Lab, Florida healed Rarity's leg as it got better. Villamax: How is your leg, Rarity? Rarity: Much better now, Thanks to Florida. Florida: I'm just glad you and the others are alright. Aikko: Thank you, Florida. Lili: We have to do something, None of us know what Ivan Ooze is capable of. Then, The Sprixie Princesses came. Red Sprixie Princess: Hello, Harmony Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: What're you girls doing here? Green Sprixie Princess: Well, There's this great power from the Eternal Tiara that needed to put along with the Corona Aurora for ultimate Adventure Power. Cyan Sprixie Princess: One thousand years ago, They were made by the human, demon, celestial, fairy, spirit, Equestria and moon worlds that they whom to become a platinum princess to grant many wishes and with the Corona Aurora. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness. Applejack: I'd never thought we'd heard of Adventure Power befer, We're gonna need help for this here mission. Rarity: I agree, Applejack. But is there any groups of Power Rangers we recall possessing any Adventure Power? Rainbow Dash: As if, Who else? Just then, Discord appears in the nick of time. Discord: Perhaps we can answer a few questions. Twilight Sparkle: Discord, What're you doing here? Discord: I'd just thought you could use some from a couple of friends, Meet Catrina and Scorpan. Catrina: Pleasure, I'm sure. Scorpan: And we'd even brought help from the certain groups of Power Rangers you've described. Then, The Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers come to see them. Spike: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! The Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan, Long time no see. Carter Grayson: Hello, Twilight. Chad Lee: Good to see you girls again. Joel Rawlings: Especially you, Spike. Kelsey Winslow: It's been a while. Dana Mitchell: We were beginning to worry. Ryan Mitchell: Great to see you too, Sunset, Starlight. Applejack: Well, If it ain't Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn and Sentinel Knight. It's so nice to see y'all. Mack Hartford: Same here, Applejack. Will Aston: Good to see you all again. Dax Lo: It sure has been a while. Veronica Robinson: It sure has. Rose Ortiz: Hi, Everyone. Tyzonn Collins: Great to see you. Sentinel Knight: Hello, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike and Starlight. It has been a long time since our last battle with Nightmare Moon. Spike: Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma, Orion, Robo Knight, We were beginning to think we wouldn't see you guys again. Troy Burrows: Same here, Spike. Noah Carver: It's great to see you guys too. Jake Holling: It's been awhile. Gia Moran: It sure has. Emma Goodall: And I see you got more company. Orion: I'm glad you're all okay. Robo Knight: It is good to see you once again, Harmony Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you all came to help, We're gonna need as much help we can get. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He starts his next thing on his evil plan. Ivan Ooze: Next on the agenda, I must get my hands of the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora. Then, I'll wish for that baby, Flurry Heart in my grasp. Flurious: I too seek those powers of these two crowns. Moltor: How soon will we begin your plan, Ivan Ooze? Ivan Ooze: We will soon enough, That will be my perfect plan. Meanwhile, Twilight, Carter, Mack, Troy and their friends arrived at Hartford Mansion. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, Hartford Mansion. Matt: Wow! This place is awesome. Mack Hartford: My Dad says that we'll meet him, Captain Mitchell and the other here. Pink Sprixie Princess: I can hardly wait. Emmy: Me too! Alicia: Me three! Kasumi: And us too! Andrew Hartford: Twilight, Carter, Mack, Troy, I'm glad all of you could make it. Captain William Mitchell: Ransik told us we'd meet you here. Ransik: Yes, We're all here to help you. Spencer: And Tensou here has brought a gift from Gosei to you, Harmony Rangers. Tensou: These are your new Adventure Power Weapons, The Magic Drive Lance, the Honesty Drive Scooper, the Kindness Drive Geyser, the Laughter Drive Baton, the Generosity Drive Slammer, the Loyalty Drive Driller, the Wisdom Drive Claws, the Honor Drive Vortex and the Equality Drive Sword. Angela Fairweather Rawlings: And these are your new Adventure Power Hamony Zords, the Magic Med Driver, the Honesty Shovel Driver, the Kindness Sub Driver, the Laughter Wheeler Driver, the Generosity Racer Driver, the Loyalty Jet Driver, the Wisdom Roller Driver, the Honor Runner Driver and the Equality Turbo Driver. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Pinkie Pie: Sweet Celestia! We like them! Rarity: I love my new Weapon and Zord! They're diverting! Rainbow Dash: They are so cool! Ransik: Yes, Gosei certainly outdid himself lately. But there is something we must discuss. Just as Dulcea came, They made a discussion about Ivan's evil alliance. Ransik: Now then, We're gathered here to discuss about Ivan Ooze's plans for the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora. Andrew Hartford: Ransik's right, We can't let either of them fall into evil hands. Dulcea: And it's a good thing I've kept them safe, Andrew. Just as Dulcea showed everyone the Eternal Tiara and Corona Aurora, They were all amazed. Captain William Mitchell: Sentinel Knight, What do you make of them? Sentinel Knight: Hmm, I've heard of this prophecy before. Once the greatest power of the Eternal Tiara and Corona Aurora were brought together, They can grant many wishes. Ransik: Splendid, We must begin the ceremony that will increase Adventure Power within the Rangers. Dulcea: Then, We must see to it done. Soon, Twilight came with Flurry Heart to babysit as everyone prepared for the Platinum Circle Ceremony. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Flurry. We're just getting you settled on the Circle for while. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (fussing over her aunt) Dana Mitchell: It's okay, Flurry. (showing her stuffed kitten) You want this kitty? So, Flurry Heart plays with her toy kitten. Ryan: Mitchell: You're great with her, Dana. Dana Mitchell: Thanks, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: Earlier ago when we took Cadance to the hospital, Dana delivered Flurry Heart. Months later, She gave her a check up and I had to give her one of her stuffed toys to distract her while she gives her a booster shot. Ransik: We're ready, Dulcea. Dulcea: Excellent, Let us begin the Ceremony. And so, Twilight, her friends, Florida, Ten Sprixie Princesses, Jankenman, Aikko, Catrina, Scorpan, Ransik, Diabolico, Loki, Sentinel Knight, Norg and Dulcea prepared the Platinum Circle Ceremony as they merge the magic of the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora and by forming a Circle Formation as Flurry Heart's magic merged as well. Dulcea: Now, It is done. Later, Discord returns. Discord: Did I missed something? Fluttershy: I'm glad you're back, Discord. Where were you? We've just finished the Platinum Circle Ceremony. Discord: Oh good joy, I've brought Mickey Mouse and the Gang for back up. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hi there, Everybody. Andrew Hartford: Hello, Mickey. Twilight Sparkle: What're you guys doing here? Donald Duck: Master Yen Sid sends us to join you. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Well it isn't the Advanced Heroes. Fancy seeing you guys. Matt: We're just glad you're here. Shun Asanaga: The Disney Force Power Rangers. Max Taylor: I'll be darn. Golias: Great to see you guys could make it. Purple Sprixie Princess: Advanced Rangers join the Disney Force Rangers of the group altogether. Advanced Heroes: Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everyone. Here's the plan. At the City, Oozemen, Batlings, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers and Kingsmen were out there attacking the city as Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor, Emperor Mavro and their followers stand by and watch to see the people run in fright. Queen Bansheera: The day of revenge is now! Flurious: Yes, The world is ours to control! Moltor: Nothing can stop us now! Emperor Mavro: Soon, All of the humans will be our slaves! Ivan Ooze: You got that right, Mavro. Soon, Once they find the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora, We'll be unstoppable! Twilight Sparkle: Think again, Ivan Ooze! Ivan Ooze: What?! Carter Grayson: Your day of ruling comes to an end, Queen Bansheera! Mack Hartford: And the same goes to You, Fluious and Moltor, Emperor Mavro! Troy Burrows: You're up for a complete disappointment, Ivan Ooze! Ivan Ooze: We'll soon see about that, Rangers. Carter Grayson: Ready when you are, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (nodded) It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Then, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Mickey and the Gang: Disney Force Ranger Power! Then, The Disney Force Morphing Sequence begins. Matt and his friends: RPM, Get in Gear! Shun and his friends: Overdrive! Accelerate! Max and his friends: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Seth: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Golias and his friends: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Santiago, Owen and Joni: Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Roger: Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Finally, The morphing replicas of the RPM, Overdrive, Samurai and Ninja Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! All together: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Mickey Mouse: Disney Force Red! Goofy: Disney Force Black! Donald Duck: Disney Force Blue! Daisy Duck: Disney Force Yellow! Minnie Mouse: Disney Force Pink! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Disney Force Green! All Together: Power Rangers Disney Force! The Disney Force symbol appears. Matt: RPM Super Red Ranger! Yuri: RPM Super Blue Ranger! Lili: RPM Super Yellow Ranger! Ken: RPM Super Green Ranger! Simon: RPM Super Black Ranger! Freddy: RPM Super Orange Ranger! Emmy: RPM Super Pink Ranger! Jeremy: RPM Super Gold Ranger! Emily: RPM Super Silver Ranger! John: RPM Super White Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Super RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Shun Asanaga: Kick into Overdrive, Red Fantasy Ranger! Demetrio: Kick into Overdrive, Black Fantasy Ranger! Felix: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Fantasy Ranger! Louise: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Fantasy Ranger! Alicia: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Fantasy Ranger! Emilio Ranguhaimu: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Fantasy Ranger! Fujimoto: Kick into Overdrive, Green Fantasy Ranger! Eljuia: Kick into Overdrive, White Fantasy Ranger! All Together: Call to Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Fantasy Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Max Taylor: Dino Samurai Ranger Red! Rex Owen: Dino Samurai Ranger Blue! Rod: Dino Samurai Ranger Green! Laura: Dino Samurai Ranger Yellow! Zoe Drake: Dino Samurai Ranger Pink! Seth: Dino Samurai Ranger Gold! Jay: Dino Samurai Ranger Silver! Coby: Dino Samurai Ranger Black! All Together: Power Rangers Dino Samurai! The Samurai Symbol appears. Golias: Power of Air! Nessa: Power of Water! Bongo: Power of Earth! Santiago Rivera: Power of Crimson Thunder! Owen Lam: Power of Navy Thunder! Roger: Green Samurai Power! Joni Savage: Power of Gold Thunder! Leslie Clark: Power of Mist! Kasumi: Power of Sky! Mari: Power of Snow! All Together: Power Rangers Super Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Adventure Power Rangers, Unite! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appears as they prepare to battle. Ivan Ooze: Oozemen, Batlings, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers, Kingsmen, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! And the fight is on as the Power Rangers fought off the evil armies. Vypra: It's over, Magic Ranger! Prince Olympius: Let's see how well Ransik and Diabolico has taught you! Twilight Sparkle: You and Vypra are about to find out, Olympius. Mack Hartford: We're right behind you, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Drive Lance! Carter Grayon: Rescue Claw! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Troy Borrows: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Magic Ultimate Slash! They've brought down a few Oozemen and weakening Vypra and Olympius. Quarganon: I'm going to bring you down, Honor Ranger! Spike: We'll see about that, Quarganon! Will Aston: It's show time! Spike: Honor Drive Vortex! Will Aston: Drive Slammer! Both: Courage Vibrating Strike! They brought down a lot of Oozemen and Batlings and weakening Guarganon. Mig: We'll have fun destroying you, Laughter Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Bring it, You bad kitties! Dax Lo: Look what the Fear Cats dragged in! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Drive Baton! Chad Lee: Rescue Laser! Dax Lo: Drive Vortex! Noah Craver: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Laughter Vortex Aqua Attack! They took out a lot of Chillers and Lava Lizards and weakening the Fear Cats. Kamdor: I've waited a long time for this! Applejack: Ain't we all, Partner!? Jake Holling: Here we go! Applejack: Honesty Drive Scooper! Joel Rawlings: Rescue Cutter! Jake Holling: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Honesty Thunder Tonardo Slash! They brought down many Chillers and Lava Lizards and weakening Kamdor. Levira: It's time to say goodbye, Kindness Ranger! Fluttershy: Not as long as I'm still breathing, Levira! Kelsey Winslow: You tell her, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Kindness Drive Geyser! Kelsey Winslow: Rescue Drill! Veronica Robinson: Drive Claws! Gia Moran: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Kindness Earthquake Strike! They took down a lot of X Borgs and Bruisers and weakening Levira. Bigs: Even a few Pink Power won't save you! Rarity: I'll prove you brutes wrong, You disgusting beasts! Bluefur: Bring it on! Rarity: Generosity Drive Slammer! Dana Mitchell: Rescue Injector! Rose Ortiz: Drive Geyser! Emma Goodall: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Generosity Blazing Strike! They've took down a lot Loogies and weakening Bigs and Bluefur. Damaras: I will put an end to you and your silver friends, Loyalty Ranger! Rainbow Dash: I like to see you try, Big guy! Orion: Let's put it together! Tyzonn Collins: You got it, Orion! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Laser, Battle Axe Mode! Tyzonn Collins: Drive Detector! Orion: Super Silver Spear! Altogether: Triangle Formation! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Drive Driller, Triple Silver Blast! With one blast, A few Kingsmen were brought down and Damaras was getting weaker. Prince Vrak: Wisdom Ranger, You're next! Sunset Shimmer: Not without some friends I'm not! Prince Vekar: What friends!? Sentinel Knight: She means the three of us! Starlight Glimmer: Let's combine our powers as one! Robo Knight: And Never Alone! Sentinel Knight transform into the Excelsior and Starlight wields her new weapon. Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Drive Claws! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Drive Sword and Excelsior! Both: Triangle Formaion! Robo Knight: Robo Blaster, Wisdom Equality Blast! And one blast took out more Kingsmen and weakening Vrak and Vekar. Prince Vekar: That's impossible! Twilight Sparkle: Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor, Emperor Mavro, It's time we put a end to your cruelty! Queen Bansheera: Not unless we bring you down first along with your friends, Magic Ranger. Andrew Hartford: (on the communicator) Twilight, Listen Carefully, Angela Fairweather Rawlings has programmed a new Adventure Power Armor Battlizer for you and your friends. Are you up for it? Twilight Sparkle: Right! (communicating her friends) Is everyone getting it? Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Twilight, We're ready on your signal! Twilight Sparkle: Now! The Mane 9: Accelerate Elemental Battlizer, Full Power! So, For the fist time, The Harmony Force activated their Adventure Power Battlizer Armor. Chad Lee: Joel, You thinking what I'm thinking? Joel Rawlings: You bet, Chad! Let's do this! Chad and Joel: Mega Battle! And they transform into their Mega Battle Mode. Chad Lee: Mega Battle Blue! Joel Rawlings: Mega Battle Green! Orion: My turn. Super Mega Gold! (transforms into his Gold Mode) Let's buy them enough time! Ryan Mitchell: Right, Orion! Carter Grayson: We got your back, Twilight. Trans-Armor Cycle, Armor Mode! (transform with his Trans-Armor Cycle) Mack Hartford: Same goes for me! Red Sentinel Ranger, Activate! (combines with the Sentinal Knight) Emperor Mavro: How is that possible!? Twilight Sparkle: We'll show you how possible this much power we have, Emperor Mavro! Troy Borrows: Super Mega Cannon, Set! Carter Grayon: Altogether! Twilight and the Red Rangers: Fire! And one blast has put and end to Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor and Emperor Mavro. Prince Vekar: Father, No! Prince Olympius: No, Mother! Prince Vrak: Those Rangers will pay for this! OozeDemon, Destroy them! OozeDemon: Yes, Prince Vrak! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Everyone! Let's take down this demon! Everyone: Right! Orion: Legendary Final Strike, Charge! Super Silver Spear! Power of Six, Unite! Twilight, Carter, Mack and Troy: Fire! With just one blast and striking attack, OozeDemon was brought down. OozeDemon: (screams and exploded) Mickey Mouse: Yes! Minnie Mouse: We've won! Donald Duck: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Matt: Yeah! Way to go, Twilight! Yuri: You did it! Advanced Rangers: Great Job! Owen Lam: Right on, Dudes and Dudettes! Ivan Ooze: You haven't won yet, Rangers! So, Ivan throws his Ooze at what's left of OozeDemon and gave him the ability to regenerate and grow. OozeDemon: Now, I am strong enough to destroy you all! Emily: No way! He's a giant! Rod: Call the Zords, Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it! Harmony Zords, Arise! Carter Grayson: Lightspeed RescueZords, Rail Rescues, Omegazords and Lifeforce Megazord, Online! Ryan Mitchell: Max Solarzord, Online! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Zords, Sonic Streaker, Battleship and BattleFleet Zords, Online! Tyzonn Collins: Rescue Runners, Online! Troy Borrows: Summon Skyship! Release the Zords! Orion: Summon Q-Rex Zord! Robo Knight: Change Card! Activate! And then, The Zords were combined into a few Megazords. Carter Grayson: Lifeforce Megazord, Ready! Chad Lee: Omega Megazord, Ready! The Lightspeed Rangers: Supertrain Megazord, Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Lightspeed Solarzord, Ready! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Ultrazord, Ready! The Overdrive Rangers: BattleFleet Megazord, Ready! Tyzonn Collins: Flash Point Megazord, Ready! Robo Knight: Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Ready! The Mega Rangers: Ultimate Legendary Megazord, Ready! Twilight Sparkle: Initiating Adventure Power Combination! For the very first time, The Adventure Power Harmony Zords combined with the Elemental Megazord. The Harmony Force Rangers: Mega Rescue Harmony Megazord, Full Power! OozeDemon: You all think these hunk of junk can take me down!? Twilight Sparkle: Let's just see, OozeDemon! Elemental Sword, Rainbow Slash! Carter Gryason: Lifeforce Megazord Saber! Chad Lee: Omega Missile! Joel Rawlings: Turbines! Ryan Mitchell: Locked on Target! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Ultrazord, Ready to Fire! Tyzonn Collins: Water Launcher, Hydro Blast! Will Aston: Maximum Power, Ready! Robo Knight: Victory Charge, Ultra Mega Strike! Troy Borrows: Super Mega Final Strike! OozeDemon: (screams and exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Troy Borrows: Super Mega Rangers, That's a Super Mega Win! Simon: Great work, Rangers. Jeremy: So this is what I call Teamwork! Bongo: Bongo! Bongo! Bongo! Daisy Duck: You all did well! Red Sprixie Princess: That was miraculous! Advanced Rangers: We're the Advanced Rangers! After the battle won, Twilight and her friends gave their thanks to Carter, Mack, Troy and their friends for their help. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for all your help, Guys. Carter Grayson: You're welcome, Twilight. Mack Hartford: We're just glad to help. Troy Borrows: Anytime. Captain William Mitchell: Mission accomplished. Ransik: But Ivan Ooze will come after Flurry Heart. Andrew Hartford: We'll be ready for him, Ransik. And we'll be waiting for your call anytime you need our help. Mack Hartford: Right you are, Dad. Back at Ivan Ooze's Lair, He was upset with his failed attempt. Ivan Ooze: That's impossible, That's no way the Power Rangers would win like the ones who'd destroyed me. Prince Olympius: They destroyed my mother, They will pay for this dearly! Prince Vrak: Especially for what they've done to our father! Prince Vekar: We may have no choice, We must join Ivan Ooze's alliance. Ivan Ooze: Alright then, All those who're royalty, Shall be partnered with my daughter, Leia. And those who aren't, They shall be my next generals. Prince Olympius: We will serve our loyalty to you only for revenge. Ivan Ooze: And I will help you avenge your family. Jinxer, I'm putting you in charge at making more monsters with my Ooze. Jinxer: As you wish, Lord Ivan Ooze. Benglo: We too serve our loyalty to you, Lord Ivan Ooze. The Armada Generals, The Fearcats and Kamdor bowed down to Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Now, This is getting better and better. (laughs evilly) Back at Jankenland, The Rangers celebrating for their victory. Florida: Ladies and Gentlemen, I have to announce. I would like to thank the Harmony Force Power Rangers for their Victory. And the Disney Force Rangers to join the Advanced Rangers together as a team. And I, Florida, the Goddess of the Flower Magic World give thanks to you all. All the people of Jankenland cheered by the rangers by their victory. Ransik: Great job, Florida. You, Jankenman and Aikko are our supporters, You've done what is possible, Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Ransik. And then, Twilight warns her brother Shining Armor and Dean Cadance. Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, Cadance. There's something I have to tell you? Shining Armor: What is it, Twily? Twilight Sparkle: Ivan Ooze has returned, And he'll be coming after Flurry Heart soon. Dean Cadance: That's terrible news. Ransik: Don't worry, As long as Twilight and her friends protect your baby, There will be no harm coming to her. And when Ivan Ooze or any of his beast come, We'll be ready. Shining Armor: Thank you, Ransik. I'm glad you came to support us. Dean Cadance: Especially you and your friends, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Anything for Flurry Heart, Cadance. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225